It is known to provide a parking aid system for aiding a driver to park a vehicle and to negotiate obstacles in confined areas such as car parks, avoiding collision with obstacles in a vicinity of the vehicle.
It is an aim of embodiments of the invention to provide improved assistance to a driver driving a vehicle.